The Contractors
by Usagi Takanashi
Summary: Kyoko Cusinagi a smart high school girl from Ousai Academy. Due to the rebuilding of her other school she's the only one forced into a top academy school in her city Tenjou Academy. Turns out this herself, isn't the only one hiding who she really is. The school also holds it's own secrets. That's sucked out by the mysterious contractors that walks the school halls.
1. Chapter 1 part 1

Chapter 1 - The New Girl Makes A Contract

A 16 and a half year old girl named Kyoko Cusinagi road her bike down the side of the street wearing a black skirt that had straps from under the chest up, a white long sleeved shirt under it (My last year of school, finally. I've made it to 12th grade and soon will graduate with my fellow classmates. Or that's what I use to think.) She thought watching the torn down building as she passed (the summer that ended our 11th grade school year became the demolition for our school. So we were all removed to separate schools for which ever school beatified us the best for our final year of school. I on the other hand was the only one transferred to this new school I must go to for I had the highest grade in all my classes passing the 12th graders when I was still in 11th. I suppose most people don't believe in it any more I'm actually a witch. Ooh wait we'll get back to that story later let's start of where I first arrived at the larger new school of Tenjou Academy)

Kyoko looked up at the school the sun behind her shining her black hair and making her brown eyes shimmer with the words of 'What will this new school bring today' look. After she chained her bike up outside, she jumped back seeing a skateboarder with dark silver grey hair and purple yellow eyes. He looked 17 and a half, with a large bandage on the side of his left cheek like he just recently got in an accident and needed stitches. He wore a white long sleeved shirt under his dark grey sweater, with a pair of dark grey jeans to match. "Hay are you the new student the school's heard about?" He asked "I haven't seen you here before" he looked at her closer.

She turned her head looking away from his eyes "Y-Yes I am" she moved around him quickly "please, please excuse me!" she ran down the hall towards the principal's office (I feel like I was being rude to him, I'll have to find him and apologize for running away so rudely without a proper farewell. Wait maybe I'll just forget I even ran into him) she nodded at herself as she started to ask other students for direction to the principal's office.

One girl who was 15 and a half just stepped out of her 11th grade class room when Kyoko stopped her "You're looking for the principal's office hu?" She said as Kyoko nodded to get more instructions. She had medium light blue hair in pony tails on the top sides of her head, her eyes were orange. The girl wore a blue skirt and a white short sleeved shirt with lines across the ends and around the collar where a light blue tie hung down losend "Ooh I bet you're going there to cut him in little pieces. Watching the blood sip down his throat staining his collared white shirt red as you try to clean up the mess your hands gets cover with the stickiness of his blood..."

Kyouko backed away from her startled from her words, for her eyes were closed and as she spoke of death. As Kyoko backed up she accidently bumped into another girl, she turned her head to look at her. "Don't mind her." she said placing a hand on Kyoko's shoulder "Cecilia's always like this." The 17 year old girl had long silver purple hair light purple eyes. "I'm Azusa may I help you?" she wore a maid's uniform with her back showing only red straps strung across her back to hold the dress in place, she had a red maids banut.

"Yes I'm looking for the principal's office." She said backing up a bit to look at her in the eyes

"Ooh you must be the new student from Ousai Academy."

"Y-Yes I am"

"Well then I don't blame you for getting lost easily, it is a big school of coarse." she looked over at a 17 year old and a half wearing a black short sleeved shirt with red lines across down the shoulders and ends with a red tie, a small chain from one side of his calor to the other. He had his head down "Ren?"

Ren looked up he had dark brown hair almost black and grey eyes "What is it" he said pulling out his hands from his dark jeans to cross his arms

"May you please take um..." she leaned looked at her "Sorry my apologies what's your name?"

"Kyoko Cusinagi"

Azusa looked back at Ren "May you please take Miss. Kyoko Cusinagi to the principal's office?"

"Why should I?"

"Because she doesn't know the way there, and I've got a meeting I must attend to" she turned around and started walking away

"Fine" he placed his hands back in his pockets and turned back around the way he came "Come on"

Kyoko stepped up a few passes behind him "T-Thank you"

He didn't say anything but continued walking, "REN HAGANI!" came an angry yell from down the hall

"Who's that?" Kyoko wondered she looked around but Ren was nowhere to be seen "I know I just saw him a minute ago!"

A Teacher of the school a 26 year old ran down the hall skitting to a stop before her, he had long brown hair and purple eyes. "Have. Have you seen Ren Hagani?" he asked

Kyoko felt suddenly cold with fear, all she could do was shake her head.

"Do you know which way he went?"

She point down the way she came "Maybe that way?" she said quietly

"Thanks new kid" then he roared down the hall

Kyoko sighed with relief when his voice disappeared entirely, when Kyoko turned around Ren was climbing out from behind a trash bin. (Are you serious!) she yelled in her own mind surprised

"Well that was a close one."

(Could this guy be afraid of that man) she looked back down the hall where the man disappeared (He was kinda scary to be honest)

"Well don't just stand there girly let's go" Ren said walking again

"My names is not girly"

He looked back at her as she followed him her head was down "What was that?"

"That's not my name." she looked up at him looking at her "It's Kyoko Cusinagi"

"Right." he quickly looked away from her unfazed "Whatever"

Kyoko had a shocked look on her face, then it changed to a smile and she slightly giggled to herself. He looked back at her slightly staring (What a strange smell she carries.) He thought


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

When they arrived Ren left her alone at the principal's door "T-Thank you!" she called to him nervously and he just waved back at her.

Kyoko turned to the door and knocked "Come in" came the voice from the other side of the door

She opened the door then entered shutting it behind her. "Hello," she said bowing "I'm the new student Kyoko Cusinagi"

"Ooh so you're the highest student of your torn down school. I'm the principal Tomoya" dark blue hair and purple eyes with shaded square glasses

"You look quite young to be a principle of a school this large sir."

"Please just call me Mr. Tomoya, and my father just died recently allowing me to take over the school for him. I'm actually his only son age 20" he held up peace sign with his hand

(Wow he doesn't seem to strike but at least he may be nice to see what this school holds for young fun principal's) "I'm sorry for your lost Mr. Tomoya."

"Thank you" he pushed up his glasses as he pushed a few paper work aside with his other hand "Here." he picked up two papers and handed them to her "these are the classes you'll be attending and the second page is a map of the school. You should be able to find your classroom on your own now."

(How'd he know I needed help in getting here? Wait he's the principle of course he would know an outsider would need help finding their classroom in a large school building like this) "I should be heading out then"

"Yes please do, you wouldn't want to be late on your first day of your last year"

"Yeah your right" she said smiling "Thank you for your help" Kyoko opened the door then shut it behind her as she left (This is so exciting) she squealed in her head.

She looked over to catch a glimpse of a 16 and a half year old guy with dark blue hair and light brown eyes "You done speaking with the prez?" he asked

"Yes." she said nodding

"Good." He pushed himself off of the wall he was leaning on to walk over to the door, he wore a dark purple kimono under a dark grey warriors vest over it. Both were short sleeved.

(He has some fashion sense, why would this guy wear something like that for the first day of school?) she looked at him curiously

"I'm Tomoe Kishimoto, is that what you want to know by telling me in a stare?"

"S-Sorry, pardon me" she closed her eyes and ran away from him (That's embarrassing) As she walked down the hall looking between papers she bumped into somebody sending their stack of papers everywhere. "Ex-Excuse me" she said shyly kneeling down to pick up the pappers

"Don't worry about it" he said leaning down shuffling them out

She looked at him he had black hair and red eyes he was 17 years old and wore blue jeans with a white short sleeved shirt.

"Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going."

"I said that's fine, didn't I?" he said smiling at her "Oh how rude of me, you must be the new student from Ousai Academy, I'm Len" he held out his hand

"Nice to meet you" she grabbed his hand to shake it "I'm Kyoko Cusinagi"


	3. Chapter 1 part 3

When all the papers were picked up Kyoko looked at him curiously "Do you need help with that Len-kun"

"No need and please call me Len. I'm guessing in your old school you all called each other with kun or san with their first name." She nodded "Well here just call everyone by their first without that, it'll be weird to them if you call them by that"

She bowed "Thank you for the advanced warning"

"No problem" he started to head towards the faculty office "you should get to class or you'll be late Miss. Kyoko"

Kyoko called over to him "Please just call me Kyoko" she smiled as he looked at her

"Sure..." he smiled back at her "Kyoko"

Kyoko blushed turning around like she was ready again to go find her classroom. She glanced back at him but he was already gone (What a nice guy.)

When she got to her class room the teacher that was running in the hall looking for Ren was there "So you're the new student." he said as she walked up to him "I'll be your homeroom teacher Mr. Kent is all you may call me"

"Yes Mr. Kent."

He pointed to the open desks after reading her paper "Kyoko Cusinagi sit in any seat that's open"

"Thank you" she took back her paper to find a seat. She found a seat near the window where it looked like no one had sat for a long time. But still looked brand new as it shined in the sun, she sat down.

People in the classroom pointed at her and whispered, one actually walked up to her followed by another. "Hello" they both greeted. The 16 and a half year old had short black hair and brown eyes, her guyfriend age 17 had light brown hair and dark brown eyes "I'm Homura and this is my friend Ukyo"

"Sup" he greeted, Ukyo wore a long white t-shirt and a regular pair of grey jeans

"Hi. I'm Kyoko Cusinagi"

"Your the new kid everyones talking about from the school that got demolished." Homura said she wore a red shirt over a white tank top and she wore a red skirt with it.

"Yes I am"

"It's strange how your the only one that got in this school." Ukyo thought out loud

"Well I got full marks on our all our final test scores, so since this is the best school around here they decided to send me here hoping to give me a better challenge."

"How nice of them" said a 16 and a half year old girl with short blond hair in pony tails and red eyes gleaming as she walked over to them staying away from the light of the bright sun that hurt her eyes. "I'm Kurome" she grabbed Ukyo's arm wrapping her arms around it "And you better stay away from my Ukyo"

Ukyo smiled nervously "Come on Kurome, we just meet her I'm sure she has better things in mind then a boyfriend"

Kurome stared at Kyoko suspiciously 'Hmph' she turned away dragging Ukyo along with her

"Sorry about that Kurome's been like that ever since she started high school."

"Hay let him go Kurome! He's mine!" Kyoko and Homura looked over to see another girl pulling on Ukyo's arm, she had long white hair and green eyes. She

wore a white dress with blue florals and a black waist band around her waist.

"No you let go Alexia, he's mine!"

"They're at it again" walked over two kids that looked like identical twins, but one had a chest and the other didn't. Kyoko looked at them behind her as the brother introduced them "I'm Kero and this is my twin sister Sayaka" They both had short almost shoulder length silver hair, but the brother had green eyes while his sister had gold eyes.

"What are kids doing in a high school?" Kyoko asked them

"We may look 12 but we're actually 16" Sayaka said both their eyes looked like the sharpness of a cat.

(Are they really 16?)

Kero nodded "Our parents look 30 when they're actually 48"

"Wow it would be great to look like that."

The twins nodded as they all looked back at Alexia and Shiroe fighting over Ukyo.

"He already dumbed you so get over yourself" Alexia said

"Shut up! We just got in a bit of a disagreement."

"That's when I dumped you Kurome." Ukyo said trying to pull his arm away from her "I have a contracted with Alexia now"

"Contracted?" Kyoko wondered aloud "Homura what contract are they talking about?"

"It's a partner contract."

(I get it, it's like they truly are dating because they've got a contract to prove it. Usually us kids just date and no one really cares, in this case it must be a battle over love or something. There must be to much love in this school) Kyoko blushed (Maybe I'll be able to find love here to.) Everyone in the class looked at her, (What's everyone looking at?)

Homura touched her shoulder "Kyoko?"

"Huh?" she looked at her curiously, suddenly everyone went back to what they were doing (What a strange class room)

"Kyoko your blood pressure went up, correct?"

"I guess, why?"

"Don't have your blood pressure raise that high here unless you have a contract?"

"Why?"

"Do you seriously don't know what actual type of school this is?"

She tilted her head confusion

"I can't believe you've never noticed" she sighed "I can't tell you, so you'll have to figure it out yourself." she placed her hands to her hips "Who knows maybe someone will save you"

"I'm not quite sure what you're talking about"

"Never mind" She patted her head a few times "you'll understand one day"


	4. Chapter 1 part 4

"Ok class settle down," Mr. Kent called "time for class to start." he looked at an empty seat in the back of the classroom "Has anyone seen Iku today?"

Everyone in the classroom shook their heads. "Then let's begin class without him"

(They're just going to start class without him? What type of school is this? First Homura, now the teachers don't care about missing students?)

After the bell rang for lunch Homura and her friends invited her to eat with them. They all sat down at a lunch table, Alexia and Kurome were both still fighting over Ukyo.

Both held one of his arms, "Can I at least eat myself?!" He yelled at the girls who were now trying to feed him their home made lunches

"No!" they both shouted

"I kinda feel sorry for you Ukyo" Kyoko said

"Yeah well I'm kinda use to it after two years but it's been like this since last year."

"Ukyo less talking and take a bite" Kurome insisted

"No mine first! I'm his girlfriend, get lost dumbed girl." Alexia said placing a spoonful of rice into Ukyo mouth. He chewed it quickly swallowing before Kurome did the same with her homemade egg roll.

"What about you Homura?" Kyoko asked looking at her new friend "do you have a boyfriend or I mean a contract with anyone?"

"Well I did, but he dumped me last year. Some guys get tired of the same type of girl if they have them for too long"

"That's just rude"

"That's how things here are. I'm single right now but there's one that I'm hoping to make a contracted with but he's only interested in Kurome."

Kyoko looked at Kurome (Kurome is pretty cute and adorable for her age, but) she looked back at Homura (I envy her. I hope I don't get a contract with any of these boys, especially if they're just going to throw me away when they're done with me.) "I think it's time we all get to class"

"Ok then, I guess I'll head back to homeroom with you." Homura said standing up to go dump her tray

"Yeah." Kyoko glanced at Ukyo nodding with his cheeks full of the food the girls were feeding him rapidly "See you guys in homeroom then"

Ukyo coughed up the food in his mouth "Yep see you" Both girls glared at her for making him spit out his food.

Kyoko and Homura headed for their classroom laughed for the poor Ukyo. Weeks passed quickly and Kyoko was getting use to finding her way around the school without much help, but still used the map she got from Mr. Tomoya once in awhile for the lower levels of the school that she barly visited

"Excuse me I have to go to the bathroom" she said one day after she finished eating her lunch

"K see you back in homeroom then" Homura said waving her off

As Kyoko walked to the girls room using the map she got from Mr. Tomoya to find her own way there, as she was walking she felt like she was being followed, she looked back but no one was there. (I swore I saw something) she thought after the 4th time she looked behind her. When she reached the girls restroom she ran in locking it behind her. She breathed heavily "Is this school haunted or something? Is a ghost following me?"

"Not exactly."

She turned around seeing a boy in the girls bathroom


	5. Chapter 1 part 5

he had dark grey red hair and yellow eyes. He grabbed her and pushed her up between the sinks.

"Hello Rosy Red"

"I'm not Rosy Red, I'm Kyoko Cusinagi. Who are you anyways?" she asked shaking

"I'm Iku and I just nicknamed you Rosy Red because I want to make a contract with you."

"N-No thanks. I'm not interested in perverts that sneak into the girls bathroom."

"Sorry Rosy Red, but you don't have a chose in the matter" he pulled out a knife from his back pocket

(He's going to kill me if I don't make a contract with him?) Kyoko felt so scared she was going to collapse (This is the worse beginning of my last year in HighSchool ever!) Iku placed the knife up to the side of her neck, Kyoko could feel the cold blade resting on her skin. (I'm so scared I can't tell him I'll make a contract with him if he doesn't kill me.) She felt the piercing of the blade dig into her neck, he covered her mouth to keep her from screaming. (Someone help me!)

Iku then removed the knife from her neck as he watched the red blood seep from her neck to go behind her back and over her collarbone, then down into the middle of her chest. "Now, now look what we have here." keeping his hand over her mouth he moved closer like he was smelling the mix between blood and fear. He placed his free hand on the other side of her resting on the wall so he could draw closer to her, he drew his mouth closer to the bleeding cut on her neck.

'BAM!' The girls bathroom slammed open, Kyoko could barely see who it was for she was almost unconscious

"What the hell do you think you're doing Iku?" came a stern cool voice of Rens staring at the two.

"Rosy Red here wanted to make a contract with me" he held up her face to him

Kyoko's eyes were barely open, but Ren could still see her blinking slowly.

He looked back at him "In the girls bathroom?"

Iku nodded, Ren looked at him like he was the stupid one. "Then answer me this question. Why was the door locked?"

"Well we needed privacy to make the contract."

He sighed "Yeah right," He started to walk over to them "you may skip class a lot, but you know the rules here at Tenjou Academy." Iku release Kyoko causing her to fall to the floor on her knees, as Ren continued his way towards only him now, Iku was now pressed up against the back side of the tile wall "Don't you? Iku." Rens glare sent a shiver up Ikus neck causing his hair to rise and a growling noise came from under his throat.

Iku walked slowly around Ren to the door keeping both eyes fixed on him "This isn't over Ren Hagani" then he disappeared out the door

Ren walked over to the door to leave then stopped when he looked over at Kyoko on the ground with her hand blooded as she tried to keep pressure on her Wound on the left side of her neck. He picked up the door he busted down and magically refixed it, he closed it locking the door then walked over to her. Kneeling down in front of her she never raised her head, Ren watched the blood roll smoothly down her right arm in a steady slow motion like slow rain drops down a windshield.

"Hay girly-"

"It's Kyoko." she slowly raised her head "It's Kyoko Cusinagi..." her words fell as her head fell into his lap

He lifted up her head "You were cut by the wolves fang blade," he said after checking the side of her neck "if you allow me to make a contract with you you'll turn back the way you were just that you and I will be contracted." she didn't say anything "Hey open your eyes. Do you want to turn into a werewolf or not?" Her eyes slowly blinked open. "Bleak once for yes, twice for no." she blinked twice "Will you make a contract with me?"

"Will I die anyways if I do?"

"No you'll go back to being human."

(I am human? No I'm half human, mother was a witch.) She nodded blinking once

Ren drew her close to him and a pair of fangs drew out from his normal looking fangs. He pressed them into her neck where the cut was placed, Ren's eyes widened (Her blood. I knew it was strange, she ain't some normal human) Ren had to cover her mouth with his left hand because she was about to try and scream, (but there is the taste of half human. Could it be..?) he wrapped his right arm around her back bringing her even closer (Yes... I thought so. She's half witch. The first one in centuries, I must get the wolves blades poison out of her system)

Kyoko felt week she stopped trying to scream as Ren finally removed his hand from her mouth knowing she was being drained. The sting of his fangs felt as sharp as large needles (A Vampire, like my father said. WereWolves, Vampires, Demons, Devils, Angels, Gods and Goddesses. All of them are real, along with the Witches and normal Humans)

(That should do it.) he pulled his fangs out of the side of her neck then looked at her with blood stained the side of his mouth on either side "Are you ok?"

"I sleepy." She spoke drowsily

"Stay here and try staying awake as long as possible." he stood up wiping his mouth "Do you understand?"

She nodded as he moved her to lean against the wall. "Good, I'll be right back." he locked the door behind him so no one could enter while he was gone

Kyoko could reach the faucet water without getting up, she turned it on and got a paper towel wet. Slowly she started wiping the remaining blood from her hand, up her arm, around her clavicle, and down in her shirt. Ren came back just as she was almost finished, his eyes caught sight of the wet bloody paper towels on the floor. He walked over to her calmly and opened the funny looking bottle he held.

"Here, drink as much of this as you can" she grabbed it from him slowly drinking it "there's a good girl" then he started picking up the bloody papers taking them over to one of the bathroom stalls, flushing them down the toilet.

Kyoko was drinking whatever Ren gave her. "Cranberry juice" where her only words when she finished

Ren nodded sitting back on his knees watching her "It doubles your blood cells"

"Will I turn into one of you?"

"No, I didn't infect you with any of my venum. Just drew the wolves blade poison out of your system, you should be fine." He leaned close to her taking the empty bottle she finished. Kyoko's head fell to the side as he held it leaving the sight of the remaining blood that she didn't get to clean. Ren licked the remaining blood then folded some of her hair over the mark. The slash the blade made suddenly healed with no scar, but the vampire bite Ren had placed on her healed into a scar. "You'll be fine." He picked her up off her feet and headed for the door "just rest."

"Where we going?"

"To the nurse's office where you will need to rest for the rest of the day."

"Tell me." She said leaning in closer to him "What is a contract? It's not what I first thought it was."

"A contract here is where a monster like me can make deals with humans. Example you want protection from enemies the one you made a contract with will protect you for exchange for your blood."

"Hmm..?" (Seems kind of ease to understand if I wasn't so sleepy)

"Don't worry you can rest now"

She nodded slowly "Ok" then fell into a deep slumber


	6. Chapter 1 part 6

The sun was starting to set School was already over with Ren stayed near Kyoko sleeping in the nurse's office for he now had a contract with her.

"Ren why don't you go home?" said a 24 year old women with short dark purple hair and purple eyes

"No thanks Miss. Rinko"

Rinko was the nurse of the School. "I'll keep an eye on her"

"I'm already doing that. Looks like you have other problems"

They looked over to see Mr. Kent bleeding from the hand. "Not again" she walked over to him "How many times have I told you not to fight during this time of day." she sighed as she helped him sit on one of the beds a crossed from Kyoko "I can't believe I decided to make a contract with a complete moron. I did make a contract with a Devil but you seem to be more of an idiot these day Kent"

"Hey these guys just jumped me, so they started it and they deserved it"

"Yeah, yeah stay here while I get my bag." Rinko walked away to get medical bag

Mr. Kent pulled the curtain that separated Kyoko's side from his, "How much School are you going to miss kid?"

Ren didn't make eye contact with him "I only skip because it's boring."

"All School work is boring, but trust me when you get out of High School college its going to be much funner." Mr. Kent looked down at Kyoko still sleeping

"You've finally made a contract with someone?"

"Shut up teach."

"Just one question then I will shut up"

He looked at him curiously "What?"

"Do you regret it? I mean don't you still have a thing for Kurome because she looks a lot like your last contractor Shiroe"

Ren looked back down at Kyoko (I don't know. Do I?)

Mr. Kent shut the curtain as Miss. Sakura came back to fix him up "Leave him be Kent"

"I was" he said smiling

As the night coasted over the School Kyoko finally started to awake, she turned her head to see Ren sleeping with his head down next to her. Kyoko looked down at her left hand he was holding it in his, she tried pulling it out from under his but he just slightly tightened his grip. Kyoko looked around the room as she slowly sat up trying not to wake him a few of the light were still on and she figured out that night had already fallen. (My dad's going to kill me) she looked around for her phone and found it on the bed stand next to her, grabbing it she flipped it open 100 missed calls from Dad.

"Wow, Dad really? Now my phones maxed out" she deleted all his messages and made one of her own to him "Hey dad it's me, sorry I didn't call back but I ended up getting hit with a soccer ball during P.E. and I guess I got knocked out until now. I'm still at the-"

Ren placed his free hand over her phone still not noticing he was holding her other hand with his. He was half way on the bed, he shook his head at her.

"I'm at a new friend's house right now." she continued "My friend said she asked the nurse if I could stay at her place while I recovered, so I'm staying the night here and I'll be home tomorrow after School. Give me a call whenever you can, bye." closing her phone her message to him ended

"Did you sleep well?"

She nodded "Yes thank you I feel almost as good as new"

"Almost?"

"It may still be a little hard for me to walk"

"Try."

"Well..." Kyoko blushed looking away towards the ceiling "you're kind of..."

Ren noticed he was holding her hands down and was on the bed, he moved away quickly seating back in his chair slightly blushing (Stupid why didn't you say anything earlier? Why didn't I notice something sooner?)

Kyoko didn't really take to much notice to him as she swung her legs down over the bed. Placing her hands on the desk for leverage she stood on her feet only seconds later landing on her knees.

Ren walked around the bed over to her "Here let me help you" he held out his hand to her

"No thanks." she looked at him as her hair parted out of her face "How will I get stronger if I don't do a few things myself"

He pulled his hand back and smiled with a nod "Ya."

Kyoko pushed herself off the ground more slowly this time, and she was back on her feet. She then held out her hand to him "Now." he grabbed her hand in his and she slowly walked towards him slightly giggling

"What's so funny?" he asked curiously

"It's like I'm just learning how to walk all over again, or that I broke my legs and are just starting to use them again."

With a slight smirk he yanked his hand away from hers "Huh, I don't find that, that funny"

"Hay!" she fell forward but quickly Ren caught her, she looked up at him looking away from her

"You're so clumsy"

"T-Thank you. I'm still a bit exhausted I guess" she leaned on him

"Well if you're tired try walking yourself back to the nurses bed" he ordered her

(It may have been a mistake to make contracted with a witch, but I can't help but think I'm slowly falling in love with her blood so rapidly.) Ren closed his eyes sighing (Please forgive me Shiroe, reincarnation Kurome. But it seems I've finally had the chance to taste Witch blood and I've fallen in love with the taste) He opened his eyes to notice she had fallen asleep standing. "Stupid girly, wake up" he shook her shoulder

"It's... Kyoko Cusi... Cusinagi..." she said in her sleep

"She's even correcting me in her sleep?" his right eye twitched a little annoyingly as he then picked her up carrying her over to the bed laying her down. When he went to pull away her arms stayed around his neck not letting him go "Hay let go of me"

"Teddy"

(Does this girl still sleep with stuffed animals?) he turned red "No not me! You can't cuddle with me!" he tried removing her locked fingers from behind his neck but it only made her hold onto him tighter

"My teddy"

"I ain't a stuffed animal!" he looked around the area that was near by enough for him to grab. He silently crawled over her reaching for the chair he was sitting in just a few minutes ago, then grabbed his jacket he was wearing at the School. He placed it between them and she released him hugging his jacket.

"Smells of Ren." she rolled over with it as he jumped down off the bed

He looked at her curiously (This is one weird witch) sitting back on his seat he looked her over, her hair separated showing her neck he felt a pulse in his body and he saw the vain all vampires drank out off. He moved slowly towards her neck his fangs slowly coming out as he widened his mouth.

"Mommy."

His eyes widened as he froze, he looked at her as a tear fell from her eye. Ren forcefully pushed himself away from her slightly growling at himself as he scratched the back of his head. (How annoying!) he yelled in his head messing up his hair in frustration. Ren placed his hand on hers and she squeezed his back in return, "I've gone to soft these past years." he sighed


End file.
